


I'll love you no matter what

by Just_amberr



Series: Tom learns How to Relationship [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Tom Riddle, Fluff and Humor, Kind Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_amberr/pseuds/Just_amberr
Summary: In which Ron is very blunt, Lucius is confused, Harry is best boy, and Tom has anxiety about his sexuality.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tom learns How to Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185662
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	I'll love you no matter what

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982855) by [Dekamory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekamory/pseuds/Dekamory)



Harry and Tom had been dating for several months now, and they couldn’t be happier. Though to the rest of the world Tom appeared as a strong, confident CEO, with Harry he was vulnerable and kind. Harry took the lead planning their dates, guiding Tom through what it meant to be in a real relationship with another person. 

But tonight was special - because Tom was supposed to stay over for the first time. 

“Thank God!” Ron groaned from the couch as Harry answered the door for the pizza delivery. “It’s about bloody time you got laid - you’ve been dating for so long, Harry!”

“Ron!” Harry yelled, blushing horribly as he paid the pizza delivery man and closed the door. “Yell a bit louder next time, will you? I don’t think the whole building heard you.”

“I hope the whole world hears me!” Ron smiled unapologetically. “I just want the best for you Harry - you haven’t had a good shag in months.”

Harry smacked him with the pizza box. “You’re disgusting, Ron. There’s more to a relationship than sex. Honestly, you’re as bad as Tom sometimes. He’s always taking relationship advice from Google and his coworker, Lucius.”

Meanwhile, Tom was at work pretending not to listen to Lucius. He’d asked for advice on how best to approach this evening with Harry, but he didn’t want Lucius to think they were friends or anything. 

“Well,” Lucius said, leaning back in his desk chair. “Narcissa and I waited until we were married, so everything was very special for us. She likes roses, so I had rose petals everywhere.”

Tom glared at him - they’d already thoroughly discussed how little Harry appreciated flowers. Lucius didn’t have the heart to tell him it was probably less about flowers and more the sheer mass of flowers Tom had sent all at once. 

“Harry likes food, right?” Lucius asked. “Maybe you could cook something nice for him.”

Tom considered that while pretending to read his reports. Harry did like food, and Tom was a rather excellent cook. He hated it, but Harry mostly lived off of pizza and other fast foods when Tom wasn’t able to come over and feed him. Which was honestly more than Tom liked to admit because of his insane work schedule. 

“I’ll...take it into consideration.” He said eventually. 

Lucius smiled at Tom, knowing that was meant to be a thank you. They’d been partners in school and now business for years - he knew that Tom would never be vulnerable enough to call them friends, but they were in every way that mattered. 

“Just don’t think too hard about it, Tom.” Lucius stood up, adjusting his work suit. “Harry seems like a really nice guy.”

Tom blinked at him. “I don’t know what you mean. I never overthink things.”

“Of course.” Lucius humored him, closing the door on his way out. 

Tom proceeded to not overthink as he carefully crafted a menu for this evening, sent an assistant out to get ingredients from the local grocer and wine from the one place he knew Harry liked, and obsessively Googled how to engage in sexual activity. Though he had never once admitted to it, Tom really did not understand the drive to do any of that. Honestly, before Harry, he never even understood the need to have a relationship with another person. 

But now he did have Harry, and he wanted to do everything right. And that meant doing the research, even if it made him feel queasy and uncomfortable. Maybe it would be different, he told himself firmly, if it was Harry. Maybe it was just because they were strangers that it seemed so incredibly unappealing. 

He felt more and more anxious as the day wore on, finally giving up a half an hour before Harry expected him. Tom still had to pack his overnight bag, after all, and maybe going home would calm his nerves a little bit. The personal driver took Tom back to his spacious flat, where he immediately got to work prepping a bag and cleaning himself up. 

The shower did relax him, the comforting smells of his shampoo and soap grounding him and the hot water working out the knots in his shoulders. But all of the stress returned as soon as he was dressed again, putting on his casual clothes and wondering what on earth one was supposed to pack when staying overnight at their boyfriend’s house. He hadn’t Googled that or asked Lucius either. 

Harry was getting nervous. Tom was always either early or exactly on time when he made plans to come over. It was now fifteen minutes past when he said he’d be at Harry’s flat. He knew Tom was a CEO, and that sometimes people like him had to work late, but Tom had never been late to anything in his life. Harry had been teased enough times by Tom to know this for a fact. 

It also didn’t help that Tom wasn’t answering his phone. 

Deciding to follow his feelings, Harry put on his jacket and hailed a cab to go check Tom’s flat. Maybe Tom was totally fine and he’d just forgotten, but Harry wasn’t going to feel better until he knew for sure. 

He’d only been to Tom’s flat a handful of times, but he remembered the address and he had a key to get into the building. The cab dropped him off and Harry walked up to Tom’s door before he had time to feel self-conscious about it. He knocked and waited for a few minutes, then heard a distressed sound and unlocked the door with his own key. 

“Tom!” Harry yelled. “Tom, are you in here?”

All his brash concern was vindicated when he found Tom literally curled up in bed having what looked like an anxiety attack. Harry rushed over, crouching down to Tom’s level and looking into his boyfriend’s face. He’d seen Tom get anxious before, but it had never been this bad. 

“I can’t do it, Harry.” Tom muttered, hiding his face. “I’m a terrible boyfriend and I can’t do it.”

“You are not a terrible boyfriend, first of all.” Harry said firmly, moving Tom’s hands away and looking him in the eye. “Now tell me what you’re talking about so I can help you.”

“I was supposed to come over and make you a perfect dinner that I planned so well you would have loved it.” Tom rambled. “And I did the Googling on how to make your boyfriend happy but I didn’t Google how to pack for an overnight stay and I just can’t do it Harry!”

Harry blushed once he connected the dots. “Oh, Tom. Did you really Google how to sleep with someone all afternoon for our date tonight?”

Tom nodded mournfully. “It was really gross, Harry.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Harry said fondly, stroking Tom’s cheek. “We don’t have to have sex for me to like you, Tom.”

“But Harry,” Tom argued, sitting back up. “I did my research this time and Google said couples like doing that, so much that some break up if they stop.”

“Well, yes, that’s true for some couples.” Harry sighed, wondering how to word this. “But it’s one of those things that isn’t universal, Tom. Like how Narcissa likes flowers and I didn’t, see?”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “So...why did you invite me to stay overnight then?”

“Because I wanted to spend all evening with you and I wanted to wake up with you.” Harry smiled. “I’m sorry that you went through all of this anxiety, but I promise I wasn’t expecting anything other than your company, Tom.”

He held Tom’s hands. “I was going to wait to say this until after we’d had dinner. But I love you, Tom. We’ve been dating for months now, and I love you no matter what.”

“Even if we don’t have sex?”

Harry smirked. “Yes, Tom. Even then. I knew you were probably asexual after the first week, and I’m totally okay with that. We’ll only do what makes you comfortable, always.”

Tom brushed at his teary eyes. “And you love me very much?”

“Yes, you prat.” Harry smirked. “Very much.”

“Well, alright then.” Tom brushed at his eyes again. “I’m going to make you dinner now. I really think you’ll like what I planned this time.”

“Alright,” Harry smiled, standing up and following Tom to the kitchen. “Do you want any help?”

“No, no,” Tom waved him off. “You just sit there and look pretty, please. I’ll bring you some wine in a moment.”

Harry rolled his eyes, though he was very glad Tom was back to his confident self. He perched on a stool, resting his elbows on the counter and watching his boyfriend flit around the kitchen like a little hummingbird. 

They had dinner together, which Harry did love very much, and then watched a film with wine and popcorn. Now that Harry had reassured him, Tom felt much lighter and more comfortable. Harry had taken all of the pressure away with just a few words, like he always did whenever Tom got carried away with an idea of how something should be. 

The only thing that really mattered was that they were together. So, as they cuddled together in bed later that night, Tom promised himself that he wouldn’t Google relationship-related questions ever again. He may have broken that promise the next day when he looked up asexuality and how-to-relationship while being asexual, but it was a nice thought anyway.

Outtake:

“Hermione, what’s asexual mean?” Ron called from the kitchen. 

“Hmm?” Hermione came in, toweling her hair dry. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Harry texted saying Tom’s asexual. Do you know what that’s supposed to mean?”

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Ron remembered why he never asked Hermione anything. She’d made him an entire presentation on asexuality. There were charts. 

“Hermione, this really isn’t -”

“Let’s begin! I hope you’re taking notes, because there will be a test at the end of the lecture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ron's not a bad dude, just very clueless and blunt. I hope you like this addition to the one-shot turned series.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
